A Nation Reforged
by Augar
Summary: 1905, Disaster strikes the Empire of Japan. A decimated nation turns to the only country they can for assistance, The United States of America and President Theodore Roosevelt. This Story will explore the Alternate History presented in HSF, starting in 1905 and continuing to the Second World War.
1. Sundown

**I'm honestly not sure if this is the best place to put this. It's more _inspired_ High School Fleet than an action fic of it, but what the hell. First I think I should explain just what the hell this actually is. As readers of my other fics know, especially Crusader of Zero (If you're looking for an update on that check my profile), I am really into history, but my greatest love is undoubtedly naval history, hell go so far as to say the Battle of Leyte Gulf is my favorite moment in all of history. As such High School Fleet, and the world it created, intrigued me. Unfortunately, while I thoroughly enjoyed the show, I felt that so much more could have been done. A while ago, I tried my hand at adding more by including aircraft into the world… that attempt did not go well. So instead I'd like to focus on another aspect, one that has become far more interesting as I studied the evolution of naval warfare in the 20th century, how the world would be affected by the absence of both Flight and Japanese Imperialism. From the aftermath of the sinking of Japan all the way to the Second World War. That is what I want to explore with this story, the Alternate History of High School Fleet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sundown**

 **September 28th, 1905**

Washington D.C

The sweltering summer heat of the nation's capital had finally begun to subside as the year marched into the autumn season. The citizens of the city were grateful, including the man working in the Executive Office.

Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States of America, was never supposed to hold this position. The former Governor of New York knew that the offer of the Vice-Presidency was nothing but a ploy to remove him from politics by placing him in a powerless position. For a while it seemed that the young politician's ambitions had been cut short.

That was until President McKinley was shot in Buffalo, and the Theodore Roosevelt was sworn in as the 26th President of the United States.

The youngest man ever to serve as President, the 42 year old entered office with little in regards to domestic goals. No, his true goal lied elsewhere, to see the United States of America take a prominent role on the world stage and be acknowledged as one of the world's great powers.

Under his administration, the United States had reformed and expanded their military, consolidated their outlying territories, and started construction on a canal in Panama, bridging the world's oceans.

Yet his most impressive accomplishment had only recently come to fruition. Under his direction the nations of Russia and Japan had signed a peace treaty, ending the war between between the two nations. Not only had the President gained the admiration of the international community for putting a stop to the war, but the conference had also fostered closer relations between the United States and Japan. It seemed that the two nations were on course for a great alliance.

That was until last night, when all contact between the United States and Japan had been cut off without explanation. Roosevelt had met with the Ambassador, Takahira Kogoro, the ambassador revealed he had also been unable to contact the Japanese government. The strange events continued through the night. Tidal waves had struck the territories of Hawaii, Guam, and the Philippines. Guam was the hardest hit, luckily they had been able to warn the other islands throughout the ocean giving them some time to prepare.

"Mr. President, Ambassador Takahira has finally heard from Tokyo." Elihu Root, the Secretary of State reported as he entered the office.

"Well it's about damn time!" Roosevelt declared, "What did he say?"

"Mr. President, the Ambassador has requested to speak with you personally."

Roosevelt sighed, "Alright, send him in."

As the Ambassador entered the room, Roosevelt noticed something was off. The man he had met with after the negotiations with Russia was long gone. The Ambassador was pale, and his eyes were stained red, the way he walked was different, and even his hands were shaking. The Japanese Ambassador stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Mr. President," He started before entering into a deep bow, "The Empire of Japan asks for your assistance."

* * *

 **September 29th, 1905**

 **The Waters near Japan**

The Japanese delegation was due to reach port Yokohama within a few hours. After all these years the Japanese had finally proven that they stood on equal footing, if not superior to the Great Powers of Europe. Foreign Minister Komura Jutaro had been resting in his cabin when there was a loud knock at the door.

The Foreign minister rose from his bed to see what was going on. He was greeted by the face of fellow diplomat Mineichiro Adachi, yet his face was stained with tears.

"What's happened to you?" Komura asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Minister, come up to the deck quickly! There's something you need to see." He explained

The two quickly traveled to the open deck of the vessel. Komura was stunned as it seemed every soul on board was present, watching something. As he pushed his way to the the front of the ship he saw it, and something inside him broke. The night time horizon was ablaze with orange light as Komura Jutaro helplessly watched his nation burn.


	2. Death of an Empire

**Chapter 2: Death of an Empire**

* * *

 **September 30th, 1905**

 **Onboard the Ocean Liner _Awa Maru_**

Half of Tokyo was gone, lost beneath the waves. The result of a massive earthquake unlike any that had been seen before. The devastation was immense, and not just confined to Tokyo. Every part of Japan, from Kyushu to Hokkaido, similar devastation had been reported.

The _Awa Maru_ , which carried the Japanese delegation home, was being used as a meeting place for the Japanese government, or what remained of it. Komura Jutaro soon learned that he was all that remained. Prime Minister Katsura Taro was dead, as was the rest of his cabinet. The members of the Privy Council were either dead or missing, and the Imperial diet was too scattered to be an effective governing force. In the dining hall of the _Awa Maru_ a makeshift collection of survivors had gathered, members of the diet that had escaped the destruction and now joined Komura aboard the _Maru._ Also present was Masuda Takashi, founder of the Mitsui Group, one of the most prominent corporations, or _Zaibatsu,_ in all of Japan. Masuda had been assisting in rescue efforts and had been trying to form some kind of organized leadership before the _Maru_ arrived.

"What of the Emperor?" Now Acting Prime Minister Komura Jutaro asked of those present.

The atmosphere in the room become more depressed, it was the question all those in the room had been afraid of. A young member of the diet, Murai Isomu spoke up, "We do not know, The Imperial Palace was lost beneath the waves. We are assuming the worst but…" Komura raised a hand to silence the young man. It was far worse that Komura could have imagined, not only was the Emperor unaccounted for, but the entire Imperial Family was missing, if the nation lost it's Emperor...

Komura stopped himself, now was not the time to wallow in despair, now was the time for action. "What of the military? Have he had any contact with our forces in Korea or Manchuria?"

"We have been unable to contact Marshal Oyama, but we do know he was in Manchuria at the time of the quake. The army is working on contacting him as we speak." A young Lieutenant answered.

"Continue your efforts, we need Marshal Oyama's support if we are to regain control of our Empire." Murai demanded.

"Regaining our Empire should be our last priority!" Masuda Takashi barked. Receiving the sunned looks from the rest of those present.

"How could you possibly say such a thing!" Murai argued, "The Japanese people have worked for far too long to be recognized by the rest of the world! To give up now would be an insult to the Emperor and the people of-"

"Think for a moment boy!" Masuda interrupted, the young representative was taken aback by the insult. "Japan is gone! Our Emperor is gone! How can you possibly be thinking of rebuilding our empire when Tokyo itself lies beneath the sea!"

Komura spoke up, "Masuda-san, respectfully I must agree with Representative Murai. We need the support of our outlying territories if we are to rebuild Japan. Our people are going to begin starving soon, we must make arrangements for relief supplies to be sent from the colonies."

Masuda smirked, "I have already taken care of that Prime Minister."

The room went silent, "What!?" Komura inquired.

Masuda stood up, "If there is one mistake Japan has made over the years, it was isolation. We isolated ourselves for centuries under the _Tokugawa_ _Shoguns_ , as I am sure most of you are aware that isolation was forcibly broken by the arrival of the Commodore Matthew Perry. We learned just how far behind Japan had fallen and in our haste to prove our superiority we have isolated ourselves from our neighbors. Our actions in Manchuria mean that the Chinese will not support us without our complete subjugation to a foreign emperor, after the war Russia would never assist us. Lastly the other great western powers will not support us because they secretly wished this day would come, they feared the rise of an upstart power outside of their sphere… all but one."

Komura realized what he was referring to, "You can't possibly be suggesting-"

"Not suggesting" Masuda interrupted, "I have already done it." Masuda looked around seeing the confusion in the others, "Yesterday I managed to contact our embassy in the United States of America, and requested that the ambassador request assistance from the President of the United States." Masuda declared, much to the shock of the others in the room.

"Have you heard back from him?" Murai asked

"Not yet, but I am confident that the Americans will assist us."

Before the room erupted into argument, a messenger entered the room. "Ministers, the _Mikasa_ has just arrive in Tokyo."

Everyone in the room was relieved, just the knowledge that Grand Admiral Togo Heihachiro still lives will be enough to raise the morale of the Japanese people.

The Prime Minister adjourned the meeting to greet the Admiral, but not before he spoke to the officer.

"Lieutenant." Komura greeted

"Prime Minister." the soldier saluted  
"There's no need for that." Komura waved his hand dismissively, "I'm a diplomat, not a soldier. I don't deserve your salute."

The young man lowered his hand, "What is it you need Prime Minister?"

"My orders for the Marshal." the soldier listened closely, "Tell the Marshal that he is ordered to return to Japan, with all the men under his command."

"Sir we're abandoning Manchuria?" the soldier asked shocked.

Komura sighed, "Masuda was right… we need to focus on the home islands. What remains of the military here is overstretched, keeping the peace, rescue operations, communications. We need everyone here, rebuilding."

"And what of the Americans?" the soldier inquired

"Them too… we can only pray that they help us."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between the two, "I will pass along the message sir."

"Thank You." Komura began to walk off but as he did he turned around and asked one final question, "I am terribly sorry, but could you remind me of your name?"

"Of course sir." The officer turned back towards the Prime Minister, "Second Lieutenant Tojo Hideki."

* * *

 **September 30th, 1905**

 **Battleship _Mikasa_**

The mood on board the _Mikasa_ , the pride of the Imperial Japanese Navy, as they sailed over the ruins of Tokyo was somber. They had been making a slow pace ever since they entered the city, occasionally the crew would rescue survivors as they patrolled the waters, but for every survivor they saved more bodies were recovered.

Even the legendary Admiral Togo was on deck, directing the crew and scanning the waters for survivors. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bodies of two children, hunched over wooden debris.

"FULL STOP!" The admiral ordered. "Ensign!" he shouted at one of the crewmen,

"SIR!" they responded with a salute,

"Two children clinging to debris off the starboard side, get a lifeboat and recover them." Togo ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Ensign responded. The knew this was tough on the men, unfortunately the reality was they were unable to recover every body they found, the amount of dead was just too great, but the Admiral always made sure to recover the children, it was the least he could do.

Minutes later the Ensign was shouting as he approached the ship, "SIR! THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!"

The Admiral immediately ordered medics on deck to prepare to treat the two children. However as the lifeboat was brought up, to his horror the admiral saw that it was not two children, but three. An infant, not even a year old in the arms of the elder brother.

"How many are alive ensign."

"A-all three sir. It's a miracle." the ensign suttered

"Not yet ensign, they have been stranded for who knows how long, it'll be a miracle if they ever wake up." The admiral responded as he looked at the elder of the three and felt that there was something familiar about him.

"Sir… what's wrong" the ensign asked.

"Oh no…." the admiral whispered as he realized who the child was. The admiral's shock was quickly replaced by determination. "I WANT EVERY MEDIC ON THIS DAMN SHIP OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted before running up to the bridge.

The bridge crew was shocked as the admiral burst into the bridge, "Sir…" one of them started before being interrupted.

"Find somewhere to dock as soon as possible, full speed." The Admiral ordered

"Yes sir!" they responded, "If I may ask, what's just happened."

"Those children we just recovered…" the Admiral paused, "They are the sons of Prince Yoshihito."

* * *

 **AN: Ok first of all I know that the** _ **Mikasa's**_ **magazine exploded and the ship sunk at it's moorings soon after the end of the Russo-Japanese War and it wasn't repaired until years later… I just really needed the** _ **Mikasa**_ **so in this universe that never happened** _ **.**_ **Also, in contrast to the Americans, where I can easily find out the actual members of all three branches of Government in 1905, from the Cabinet all the way down to the Representative from the 12th district of Texas (Oscar W. Gillespie). Finding out information about the Japanese is significantly less easy to find. This isn't too much of a problems since most of them are dead… but I will still need to make up a few people, like Murai… he wasn't real. Oh and a few notes on using Japanese words… I'll abstain as much as possible because because I don't speak Japanese and I assume most of my readers don't either. Exceptions will be the use of "-san" as opposed to "Mr." in the absence of any other title (such as Minister, Admiral, Representative ect.) and I'll be using "Family Name - Personal Name" for all Japanese characters, even the ones widely known in the West by the opposite order (Hence Tojo Hideki instead of Hideki Tojo)**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll appreciate any feedback**


	3. The Gaijin

**Chapter 3: The Gaijin**

* * *

 **October 1st, 1905**

 **Washington DC**

"Mr. President, the state department has been unable to contact our diplomatic mission in Japan, the fate of Minister Griscom and Lieutenant General MacArthur remain unknown." Secretary of State Elihu Root reported.

In response to the situation developing in Japan, Theodore Roosevelt had called for a meeting of several members of his cabinet. Along with the Secretary of State, the Vice President Charles Fairbanks, Secretary Taft of the War department, and Secretary Bonaparte of the Naval department were in attendance. Over the past few days more information about the situation had come to light, the devastation was immense, nearly all of Tokyo had collapsed into the sea, a fate shared by most Japanese coastal cities.

"That is unfortunate, what of the Russians, have they acted yet?" The President inquired.

"The Russians have do nothing yet Mr. President, and due to their losses in the war I doubt they'll be able to do much of anything for quite a long time." Root responded

Roosevelt sighed in relief, at least the Tsar would not be able to stand in his way.

"Mr. Bonaparte, is the Asiatic fleet ready?"

"Yes Mr. President they are ready to move out on your command." Charles Bonaparte replied

Roosevelt smiled, "Good, Mr. Root please have the Ambassador sent in." Elihu Root nodded and motioned for one of his assistants to retrieve the Japanese ambassador.

A few minutes later Takahira Kogoro entered the office. "Ambassador Takahira, thank you for coming, have you gotten any more information from Japan."

The ambassador bowed, "Mr. President all information I have received has been relayed to Mr. Root."

"Thank you, please take a seat." Roosevelt responded. As the Ambassador took his seat, the president began to speak. "Gentlemen, I have decided on the United States's course of actions in regard to the disaster that befell the Empire of Japan last week." the president motioned towards Charles Bonaparte, "As Mr. Bonaparte just reported, I have mobilized the Asiatic Fleet." Upon the conclusion of this meeting, a telegram will be sent to Manila ordering the Fleet to depart for Japan stocked with food and supplies. They will remain in Japan to assist with search and rescue." The President turned towards the Ambassador, "This of course is conditional on the agreement of your government."

The Ambassador was surprised, he had not expected this reaction from the United States, the nation which broke Japan's voluntary seclusion half a century ago. "I shall contact my government, but please, send them as soon as possible."

"Very well please do so." Roosevelt responded.

Before the Ambassador left the room he turned towards Roosevelt, "My people will forever be in your nation's debt for this. Thank You."

The ambassador left the room in silence, all but Secretary Bonaparte and the President himself knew what he had been planning. "What the hell are you playing at Roosevelt?" Fairbanks asked.

Roosevelt laughed, "Did you not hear what the Ambassador said?!" the room was silent, Roosevelt signed, "Gentlemen, have you looked at a map of the Pacific recently?" Roosevelt paused before motioning to Bonaparte, who produced the aforementioned map from his belongings.

"Gentlemen, I am sure I do not need to explain just how large the Pacific is and the potential problems that our Navy faces when transiting such a vast sea. Luckily, there are many small islands throughout the ocean on which our fleets can stop to resupply or from which we can man defensive structures." Charles Bonaparte explained as he began to mark certain places on the map, "Of course we have the western coast of the United States, where our Pacific Fleet is based. We also have the territory of Alaska, including the numerous islands that form the Aleutians." Bonaparte continued, moving to the middle of the Pacific, "We also have the newly acquired territories of Hawaii, Guam, and of course, the Philippines." Bonaparte moved towards Japan, marking a large cluster of islands, nearly connecting the Philippines and the Aleutians. "Along with the four main islands of Honshu, Kyushu, Shikoku, and Hokkaido, Japan also controls the Ryukyu Islands, which stretch from Formosa to Kyushu." Charles looked around the room, some of the other Cabinet members had begun to realize what the President had in mind. "In the North, Japan controls the southern half of the island of Sakhalin, along with this chain of islands they call the Chishima islands which stretch to the Russian controlled Kamchatka Peninsula." The Secretary of the Navy concluded, "Gaining control of Japan would give the United States effective control of the Northern Pacific, along with access to both China and the Russian Pacific coast."

Root was shocked, "Roosevelt are you suggesting we annex the Japanese?!"

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous." Roosevelt respond "While my experience with them has been limited, the idea that the Japanese would accept annexation is preposterous and would no doubt result in violence." Roosevelt smiled, "What I have in mind is…" He paused, "Well I like to think of it as a mutually beneficial partnership."

* * *

 **October 1st, 1905**

 **The Ruins of Tokyo**

Lieutenant General Arthur MacArthur Jr., American Military Attaché to Japan, was still coming to terms with the utter devastation the quake had brought. It was as if the Hand of God itself had descended upon the island nation, humbling all those who resided upon it. The two had temporarily left the city for business in the Japanese countryside, yet had just returned to the city to greet the returning Diplomats when the quake struck.

Very little of the city had remained above water, and the parts that did were completely destroyed. Yet, despite this Arthur was grateful, he had not yet requested his son be transferred to Tokyo to serve with him.

They had been trekking through the city for days, trying to find some way to contact Washington, but progress was slow. The Minister, Lloyd Carpenter Griscom, had injured his leg in the Quake, yet even so he insisted that they stop to assist anyone they could, and when they found those who they could no longer help. The devout Quaker made sure to say a quick prayer for their souls.

Many of those the Minister had saved joined the group of survivors as they journeyed through the devastated city, further slowing their progress. The group had been surviving of whatever food and water they could find from the ruins, or had been given as thanks for the Minister's help. Unfortunately, it was not enough to feed everyone and the Minister had begun to refuse his food, saying it should be given to those who needed it more.

MacArthur become increasingly concerned for the Minister's health, yet as he scanned the Bay as the early morning sun illuminated the ruins that poked above the waters, the something odd stood out to the General.

Smoke.

In the hours immediately following the quake, some fires still raged across the bay, yet there was only one pillar of smoke in sight on this morning. The General produced his telescope and focused on the source of the smoke.

"Minister Griscom, you need to take a look at this." The General said loudly.

The injured diplomat limped over to the General and took the telescope, "A ship… could it be the returning diplomatic delegation?" Griscom asked.

MacArthur shook his head, "No, they should have already returned to Japan. Furthermore, I know a warship when I see one." MacArthur explained, taking back the telescope. "Judging by her size… she's most likely a battleship." he examined the ship for a few extra moments, "She's steaming in our general direction, possibly looking for somewhere to dock." The General put away the telescope and turned to the Minister. "We should shadow them, perhaps they have a way to put us in contact with Washington."

The Minister nodded, "Very well, I'll do my best to inform the survivors."

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier**

 **Onboard the Mikasa**

Admiral Togo had remained awake throughout the night. Finding a suitable place to dock was beginning to look impossible. The outer edge of the bay was extremely shallow, and the ship was at risk of crashing into submerged buildings.

Luckily, the children were still alive, unconscious, but alive. Yet he did not know if they would last. Apart from the himself, the bridge crew, and the medical staff, no one else knew the identity of the children, and he hoped to keep it that way. The devastation surrounding them put enough stress on the crew, that knowledge that three young members of the Imperial family were in mortal danger would not help in that matter.

There was a knock on the door to his quarters, one of his officers. Admiral Togo gave him permission to enter. "Sir." He saluted

"What is it?" The Admiral asked

"The lookouts think they have found a way to bring us ashore, they're navigating the ruins as we speak."

"Good. What of the children?"

"No changes sir."

The Admiral nodded, "Very well, anything else to report?"  
"No sir."  
"Thank you, Inform me when we come closer to shore, dismissed."

* * *

A/N: Computer got fixed, but I had enough of this written to power through during spring break. Unfortunately, y'all shouldn't expect anything else from me until May at the earliest. The next thing I write will be the next Crusader of Zero, but after that I think I'll alternate between these two fics.

As for the "Behind the scenes" I was originally going to have Griscom be killed in the quake, but after researching him, I found out about his involvement in the rescue efforts in the 1908 Messina Earthquake, and I felt I needed to honor that somehow. And Yes, Arthur MacArthur is Douglas's father, and yes he was assigned to Japan at this time.

Before I answer some of the reviewer's questions, I want to ask for some help. As you may have figured out, Hirohito is going to be the Emperor in this story. However, his historical "era name' Showa (meaning something close to "Glorious Japan") does not really fit at all with the state of Japan in the story. Ideally I'd want something closer to the current (AT TIME OF WRITING THIS WILL NOT BE TRUE IN A MONTH) Era Name Heisei which Wikipedia tells me means something along the lines of "Peace Everywhere". But I really don't want to use that name (nor whatever the New Era name will be when the Japanese government reveals it on April 1st) because that seems like a bit of a cop-out. So if any of you readers has a substantial knowledge of the Japanese language or even better, is Japanese. Feel free to PM me with a suggestion, and if I end up choosing it i'll credit you. I'm looking for something along the lines of Rebuilding, rebirth, and/or peace.

Just PM me your suggestion and tell me the meaning/symbolism behind it.

Now for the reviews:

Lucyandyoshika: It's right now

DownTownAlpha: 1905 is the canon date in Haifuri i believe, and I can say for certain that Japan will not be involved in World War I. The Japanese navy will have a significant role in this story however, so don't worry.

To FreeWar: Unfortunately you should consider "We Are Legend" dead at this point. I came to realize that adding Carriers to HSF essentially nukes the universe into oblivion and completely breaks the logic behind the story (They'll find the Harekaze in like 5 minutes, and if Carriers get infected by the virus they can just bomb cities). I came to realize that an alternate WWII without japan nor carriers is a much more interesting story to tell. As for your other question… I don't want to say much… but Montana's looking pretty nice this time of year.

Thank you, and I appreciate your reviews and any Era name suggestions,

Augar


End file.
